


Mistletoe

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [20]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Food mention, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, SUCH SOFTNESS, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Your neighbor invites you to spend Christmas with him and his family, and you get more than what you’re expecting
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Mistletoe

Ah, mistletoe. A harmless little tradition nowadays, come so far from its origination. A quick peck on the cheek when you’re caught underneath it with someone else. It’s a cute tradition, really. One of the ones you enjoy about the Christmas season. But it was never one you thought you would find yourself participating in. Especially not with your incredibly handsome neighbor.

You’ve been neighbors with Francisco Morales for about a year now, and in that time you’ve become excellent friends. He’s funny, kind, sharp as a tack, and an excellent handy man. You aren’t even sure how much money he’s saved you by insisting on coming over to fix things for you, all without asking for any kind of repayment save for a cold beer and your company. He’s a total sweetheart, and so handsome you sometimes wonder if he’s even real.

As the holidays neared, you took notice of him going all out for decorating, even offering to come and help him and pointedly ignoring when he told you you didn’t have to. It was during this time that you learned he was going to be hosting the family Christmas gathering this year, so he was going a little above and beyond what he would normally do for the season. It was endearing, really. You hadn’t been prepared for him to ask you to join him and his family, however, fully intent on spending the holiday binge watching Christmas movies with a couple bottles of wine and more junk food than should ever be legal for one person to have. But Frankie is impossible to say no to, so when the day arrives, you find yourself sitting with his family at the table covered in more food than you ever thought it could hold.

Frankie comes from a rather large family. Mom and dad, two uncles and an aunt, two sisters and two brothers all of whom are married, and 3 nieces and 2 nephews. The house is jam packed by the time everyone has arrived and your anxiety is through the roof being surrounded by so many strangers. Frankie, to his credit however, does his best to make you as comfortable as possible, apologizing for the insanity wrought by the crowded house and chasing off his mother and father from asking you too many questions.

“You know, you didn’t really prepare me for the number of people you were having over for your ‘little get together,’” you quip, taking the offered lager from him.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting my uncles or youngest sibling to be here.” He rubs at the back of his neck, appraising the situation. “They’re all really nice though. I think you’ll get along with all of them.”

“Francisco!” his mother calls from the living room, earning a sigh from your neighbor.

“I’ll be right back.” He gives you another smile that makes your heart flutter before making his way to his mother, rapid fire Spanish filling the air as the two go back and forth. It doesn’t take long for the empty space leaning against the counter to be taken by Frankie’s older sister Lucinda.

“Enjoying the chaos?” she grins, taking a sip of her own drink.

“Chaos is a polite word for what’s going on in this far-too-small house,” you retort. “I wasn’t expecting so many people when Frankie invited me over.”

“Yeah, this family is pretty crazy when we’re all together. It’s nice to meet you finally, by the way.”

“Finally?” You turn to look at her, confusion creasing your brow.

“Yeah. Frankie talks about you almost non-stop. And I don’t think I’ve ever heard him say a negative thing about you for almost a year now.” She nods and you feel a heat rush to your cheeks. “I’m surprised he hasn’t made a move yet.” She wiggles her eyebrows in a way that’s eerily similar to Frankie and you cough to cover up the weird squeak you make in reply.

“We’re just friends is all.” You can’t hold eye contact with her, looking instead back to the handsome pilot currently lapping the coffee table with a nephew on his shoulders.

“You know, Christmas is a good time of year to change that.” Something in her tone makes you wary, but before you can ask for clarification, she pushes off the counter to wander back to the family, leaving you confused and slightly concerned in the kitchen. Clearly, diabolical plotting runs in the family.

Dinner is nothing short of delicious. Some of the best food you’ve ever had, in fact, and you’re practically _begging_ Señora Morales for her tamale recipe while she scolds you for trying to help clean up. It had taken a bit, but your anxiety has finally abated to the point where you are casually interacting with the family and it makes Frankie’s heart soar to watch. On multiple occasions, he’s caught his sister’s eye when she not-so-subtly gestures to you, but not once could Francisco Morales get up the courage to make his move. It was beginning to frustrate his sister to no end, and, without his knowledge, has driven her to take matters into her own hands.

After cleaning, everyone has gathered in the living room, telling stories and laughing over eggnog and brandy. You’re seated next to Frankie, legs pressed together while doing your best to not linger on that thought, no matter how distracting it is. All the while, his sister has been uncharacteristically quiet. That is, until she asks if you could get her another one of those beers she had had earlier because she can’t remember the name of it. Eager for an excuse for a breather, you hop up to make your way to the kitchen.

“I’ll help! Fridge is packed!” Frankie hops up behind you, following after you, only for both of you to freeze in the doorway when his mother of all people calls your names.

“Look up, kids,” she grins and the two of you share a confused look before slowly looking up. There, above your heads, hangs a bundle of mistletoe that neither of you remember hanging there. Heat immediately rushes to your cheeks and a quick glance at Frankie’s flushed face reveals the same for him. Instantly, the house is filled with cheers of “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” and you feel as though your heart is going to beat from your chest. Frankie clears his throat, quickly leaning in to press a kiss to your cheek only to be met to jeers and boos from his family.

“A real kiss!” his brother calls.

“Impress them!” follows his sister.

Frankie looks like a deer in the headlights and so you decide to ease his suffering, quickly leaning in to press your lips to his in a gentle, lingering kiss. Cheers meet your ears as you do, and when you finally pull back, slightly breathless, Frankie is staring at you with wonder in his eyes. After a moment frozen in time, Frankie reacts, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you back against him as he crashes his lips with yours once more in a kiss that steals every bit of air from your lungs.

“Took him long enough,” you hear his mother chide playfully and you can’t help but smile into the kiss, breaking it only when you need air, turning to gaze at his family all watching you with joy and excitement. You catch the eye of his sister and she winks at you, pulling a chuckle from your lips.

Mistletoe. A harmless little tradition, but one that has quickly become your absolute favorite. 


End file.
